Papercut
by Shankz1
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Even if you may regret putting evil to rest. Linkin Park songfics. Slight mentions of R/H. EDIT: Can I mention something, I AM AWARE THE SONG IN THE STORY IS NOT "PAPERCUT".


Papercut  
  
by Shankz  
  
A 3 piece Linkin Park/Harry Potter songfic story  
  
  
  
Harry sat with his head in his hands on the desk in his flat in London. He knew he did the right thing, his brain said he did, but his heart felt differently. He thought he did something right.. But it seemed wrong. Lord Voldemort's dictatorship over the Wizarding world ended with Harry defeated him. No, that was an arrogant thought; Harry hadn't killed him by himself. But, he seemed to think he did the wrong thing.  
  
He was one of the most famous wizards his age, but it seemed he'd be perpetually lonely. Ron and Hermione had just gotten married, and were probably frolicking on their holiday in Majorca. Fred and George were too busy with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Even Percy was wrapped up in his work (mind you, he always is) and his wife and newly born daughter, Phoebe. Which, Penelope had talked him into having a child since forever. He seemed to even be thinking about Ginny and Malfoy. Ginny was still at Hogwarts, and Malfoy, whom helped him defeat Lord Voldemort, was too busy hunting down his father.  
  
It starts with one thing  
  
I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme  
  
To explain in due time  
  
All I know  
  
Time is a valuable thing  
  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
  
The clock ticks life away  
  
It's so unreal  
  
Didn't look out below  
  
Watch the time go right out the window  
  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
  
Wasted it all just to watch you go  
  
I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when  
  
  
  
  
  
That frightful day, evening and afternoon of tragedy upon tragedy still haunted him.  
  
More people he loved had died in that one day...  
  
Harry rummaged through some piles of depressing letters he had written to himself. And finally he found it. It was dated June 20th, 2003, (1997 if you read it him being born in 1980).  
  
  
  
I've apparently finally lost state of shock. Enough to write the Death toll of people I've lost.  
  
· Hagrid (missing)  
  
· Albus Dumbledore (nobly dead)  
  
· Cho Chang (dead)  
  
· Arthur Weasley (missing)  
  
· D-  
  
  
  
Harry stopped reading; he couldn't bear reading it again. His pride had failed him.  
  
  
  
I tried so hard  
  
And got so far  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
I had to fall  
  
To lose it all  
  
But in the end  
  
It doesn't even matter  
  
It was dark when he woke up, he heard a loud noise and the school trembled and Harry jumped out of bed. He went to wake up Ron, but he was gone. Pulling on his jeans and a shirt after taking off his pyjamas he ran into the Common Room. Ron was asleep on the couch with Hermione's head on his chest and a pile of books lying open on the table. They must've been staying up all night studying for the N.E.W.Ts. Waking them up, they ran and found all of the Professors and a ton of older students in the halls. The Noise had created an absolute chaos.  
  
The walls began shaking again, and a piece of tile fell only about three yards from Hermione and she clutched on to Ron's arm after emitting a high- pitched scream.  
  
They ran into another corridor and then he was there..  
  
  
  
  
  
One thing, I don't know why  
  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try, keep that in mind  
  
I designed this rhyme, to explain in due time  
  
I tried so hard  
  
In spite of the way you were mocking me  
  
Acting like I was part of your property  
  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
  
I'm surprised it got so (far)  
  
Things aren't the way they were before  
  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
  
Not that you knew me back then  
  
But it all comes back to me (in the end)  
  
You kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when I  
  
  
  
"Harry Potter... I've been waiting for this day..." a high hiss came from the darkness.  
  
"Ron..." Hermione whispered, she gripped on to Harry's hand with her other one and tried to hide behind Ron. But looked at Harry, and came out.  
  
"So.. You want to risk your friends, too?" the voice asked. "How about I higher the rate, then?"  
  
The corridor brightened a new wall appeared and something seemed to be hanging on the wall by shackles. Or Someone. Not to mention the lot of them.  
  
The whole Weasley family, and Cho Chang were hanging onto the wall.  
  
"Still for all-togetherness?" the voice asked. It moved into the light, and the dark face of Voldemort appeared.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione and Ron. She looked like she was about to faint, but her holding on to Ron was keeping her up. Not to mention Ron, whose face was white as a ghost, but tried to put on a brave face for Hermione.  
  
But the prisoners were all fast asleep....  
  
"Ron, Hermione," Harry whispered. "Can I trust you? Just help. I want you to help me." The both nodded solemnly. "You two were the only friends I could always trust through thick and thin. I want you to know that."  
  
"S-s-s-Stop being so g-" Ron swallowed. "Girly. It's gonna kill my bloody family! Sod off, dark f-"  
  
A loud boom and a green light shone.  
  
  
  
I've put my trust in you  
  
Pushed as far as I can go  
  
and for all this  
  
there's only one thing you should know  
  
  
  
· Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort  
  
To be continued... "One Step Closer"  
  
[pic] 


End file.
